headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Texas
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Lone Star State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Firefly family Hewitt family Sawyer family | appearances = | poi = Austin; El Paso; Fort Worth; Fuller; Houston; Muerto County; Newt; Ruggsville; San Antonio; Travis County; Waco | 1st = }} Texas is a U.S. state located in the continental United States. Texas has proven to be a pivotal setting in the horror film genre, particularly in the latter half of the 20th century and early 21st century. It is best known as the setting for the popular Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise as first envisioned by director Tobe Hooper in 1974. Hooper's work helped to develop a style of film making which blended exploitation films with the spaghetti western action film tropes of the 1960s. Modern directors such as Quentin Tarantino, Rob Zombie and Robert Rodriguez built upon the feel of the "Southwestern Horror" concept for films such as Grindhouse and House of 1000 Corpses. Director Catherine Hardwicke was born in Cameron, Texas. She gained notoriety in the realms of supernatural romantic drama by helming the first installment of the popular Twilight film series. In 2011, Catherine directed the werewolf film Red Riding Hood. Points of Interest ; El Paso: El Paso is a city in and the county seat of El Paso County, Texas, United States, and lies in far West Texas. El Paso is the birth place of actress Ara Celi, who was born on May 31st, 1974. Ara played the role of life-draining Peruvian mummy Ampata Gutierrez in the "Inca Mummy Girl" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. ; Fuller: Fuller is a small town in Travis County Texas and the primary setting for the revisionist Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. Located in Fuller are the Fuller Gas Station, the Hewitt homestead, the Blair Meat Co. and the old Crawford Mill. Beneath the town is a network of interconnecting tunnels that make up a portion of the Travis County sewer system, and temporary refuge for the fugitive Hewitt family. ; Fuller Gas Stop: Located in the town of Fuller, this was where F.B.I. agents, Baines, Bond, Henkle and Hooper set up a temporary command center while they investigated the unsolved murders of 1973. ; Travis County: Travis County is the scene of the original 1973 "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" and is where the Hewitt family homestead and slaughterhouse are located. ; Blair Meat Co.: The Blair Meat Co. is a cattle slaughterhouse located in the town of Fuller in Travis County, not far from the Hewitt residence. It is possible that the Hewitt family worked and/or operated this facility during the 1970s. It is a possible successor to the Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant, which shut down in 1969. In August, 1973, a young woman named Erin was fleeing from the murderous Thomas Hewitt and sought shelter at the slaughterhouse. Hewitt searched for her inside as Erin hid inside of a closet. When the opportunity arose, Erin sprung from the close wielding a meat cleaver and hacked away at Hewitt's chainsaw-arm multiple times until it came off. ; Hewitt Farmhouse: This is the isolated family home of the Hewitt family. Family members include Luda May Hewitt, Charlie Hewitt, Monty Hewitt, Jedidiah Hewitt and Thomas Brown "Leatherface" Hewitt. Behind the farmhouse is a slaughterhouse where Thomas Hewitt brings many of his victims. ; Route 17: Route 17 is the Travis County highway where the Hewitt Farmhouse and the Blair Meat Co. are located. ; Spano: Spano was a small town in the deserts of Texas. In 2002, it was rumored that a tentacled monster known as a "Desert Squid" had been killing off livestock. A man calling himself Falcon contacted the FreakyLinks paranormal investigation team to look into the matter. FreakyLinks: Subject: Desert Squid! Myth or Legend? Films ; Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003): Texas is the main setting for this film. The events of the film take place in Travis County in the fictional town of Fuller in August, 1973. In the film, a van filled with five youths are driving en route to a Lynyrd Skynyrd concert in Dallas, when they pick up a hitchhiker who subsequently commits suicide in their van. Looking to report the crime, the youths run afoul of the evil Sheriff Hoyt, who is actually the head of a family of psychopathic cannibals. The most dangerous member of the family, Thomas Hewitt, murders people with a chainsaw and skins his victims' faces to make masks. Films that take place in * Beneath the Darkness * Chupacabra vs. the Alamo * Death Proof * Devil's Rejects, The * From Dusk Till Dawn * From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money * Grindhouse * House of 1000 Corpses * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Planet Terror * Sweet Sixteen * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III: Leatherface * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning * Wicker Tree, The * Zombieland TV shows that take place in * FreakyLinks :* "Subject: Desert Squid! Myth or Legend?" * From Dusk Till Dawn * Masters of Horror :* "The Damned Thing" * Supernatural :* "Hell House" * True Blood :* "I Will Rise Up" Books that take place in * Southern Vampire Mysteries: Living Dead in Dallas Characters from * Abraham Ford * Adams * Bailey * Buzz * John Quincy Wydell * George Wydell * Gourmet yuppette * Grandpa Sawyer * L.G. McPeters * Leather * Lefty Enright * Nan Flanagan * Pepper * Rick the Prick * Sloane * Steve Naish * Tallahassee * Franklin Hardesty * Holden * Lee Bros. lackey * Sally Hardesty * Ray Robbin * Rhesus Maldonado * Quincey Morris * Vanita Brock * Vilmer * Winston Hoyt * The Firefly family :* Baby Firefly :* Captain Spaulding :* Charlie Altamont :* Earl Firefly :* Hugo Firefly :* Otis B. Driftwood :* Rufus Firefly, Jr. :* Tiny Firefly * Hewitt family :* Charlie Hewitt :* Luda May Hewitt :* Monty Hewitt :* Thomas Hewitt :* Jedidiah Hewitt :* Tea Lady :* Henrietta Hewitt * Sawyer family :* Bubba Sawyer :* Chop-Top Sawyer :* Drayton Sawyer :* Grandma Sawyer :* Grandpa Sawyer :* Great-Grandma Sawyer :* Nubbins Sawyer :* Vilmer * The Unholy Two :* Billy Ray Snapper :* Rondo People who were born in * Aaron Spelling * Adam Minarovich * Amy Acker * Anne Gwynne * Ara Celi * Basil Hoffman * Bernard L. Kowalski * Bill Johnson * Brea Grant * Brent Hanley * Brett Cullen * Bryan Bertino * Caroline Williams * Catherine Hardwicke * Chris Ellis * Christian Kane * Dallas Roberts * David Sharp * Don Swayze * Donald F. Glut * Donnie Dunagan * Duane Whitaker * Edwin Neal * Gary Busey * Gene Ross * George W. Bush * Greg Travis * Greg Vaughan * Guich Koock * Holland Roden * James Frawley * James Roday * James V. Hart * Jared Padalecki * Jennifer Love Hewitt * Jensen Ackles * Jim Parrack * Joe Johnston * John Boles * John Henry Faulk * Joshua Leonard * K. Todd Freeman * Kristopher Carter * Laura Bush * Les Baxter * Lucas Till * Lynn Collins * Marcel Rodriguez * Mark Wheaton * Marshall Allman * Michelle Forbes * Nan Grey * Noble Willingham * Paola Turbay * Paul A. Partain * Rob Bowman * Robert Rodriguez * Sarah Shahi * Sandy Johnson * Shelley Duvall * Stephen Herek * Steve Railsback * Teri Mcminn * Tobe Hooper * William Creamer (unconfirmed) According to director Tobe Hooper, most of the cast and extras from The Texas Chain Saw Massacre were were locals from Austin, Texas; The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Special Edition DVD; 2003 * William Frankfather * William Vail * Woody Harrelson People who died in * Edward Walsh * Jim Siedow * John Boles * John Henry Faulk * O'Dale Ireland Notes & Trivia * In the Crossed comic book series, it is stated that the entire state of Texas burned up after the failsafes on the oil refineries overloaded. Crossed #2 External Links * Texas at Wikipedia * Texas Frightmare Weekend References ---- Category:U.S. States Category:Texas